The Development of a Time Lord
by glarenotte
Summary: Dorian winter had no idea a class trip to the museum would land him in the arms of a tardis . The Tardis J. i.M has a mind of it's own and is ready to give winter the adventure of a life. Are they ready for the consequences of J.I.M's actions .


**Name:** Dorian winter

 **Player:** cripticanotte

 **Gender:** Male

Dorian winter

Age 16  
Race: Gallifreyan

Appearance: Teenager

Eye color: A strange light green color.

Hair: Brown.

Hairstyle. Short in the back close to his neck. His bangs drape right before his eyes.

Nick names: none

Personality: Winter is kind . He will try his best. He loves to learn knew things. He has never been outside of Gallifrey so he is some what naive .

Back story. On a class trip to a museum on Gallifrey ,he was pushed . The bully pushed him in to a Tardis that was deemed offline. The Tardis activated and stole him away. There is something different about this Tardis. It had developed it's own organic substantial body.

The Tardis informs Dorian that he is young enough to be formed . So he the tardis is going to turn him in to a time lord .

Dorian winter has one unique ability of where he can take pain away for a short time. It comes with a cost Dorian himself will feel the pain instead.

Prolouge: The man inside

The museum was nothing special, he had seen it a dozen times . The professor of his history of a Tardis class never deviated . Winter stopped walking and ogled a strange new addition. it was perfect. He thought as walked closer to examine the strange black box. The strange black box had a label that said inactive slapped across it. The black box had red tainted widows at the top , that glowed an ominous red.

Winter leaned in closer, but as he leaned in some one pushed him. The only thing he knew was he was going to crash straight into the doors. Before his Body could land the doors of the odd box flung open. Winter found himself being caught before he hit the floor . The Arms that caught him managed to flip him around. He was now facing the stranger that rescued him.

"Hello beautiful green eyes", the stranger spoke .

"Hmm hello , Winter squeaked. " I'm so, so sorry ." Winter spoke full of confusion for a moment . In his confusion he studied the appearance of his rescuer.

The stranger was bald with sharp golden eyes. From what winter could see the man wore a tight fitting grey shirt with a leather jacket.

Winter began to realize in he was in the inactive Tardis . His eye brows forrowed in. A million questions raced across his face. " If this Tardis is inactive why are you here ?Who are you?" Winter spoke fast unsure of how to handle the situation.

The stranger looked amused while helping Winter to his feet. " You are prefect, I like you. you'd be a good time lord". The stranger spoke fast shaking Winter's hand.

"What, what I am no time lord!" Winter cried in alarm running for the doors of the Tardis . As soon as he reached the doors they slammed shut and the it started with a whirling echo.

" To late", the stranger man cackled.

"Oh no we are leaving", Winter looked fearful . His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"Oh yes and by the way I am the Tardis." The man heads toward his own controls

'How" ,Winter mouth drops open in fascination forming a perfect o . Winter's eyes lit in interest forgetting his fear.

"Consider no one worth my time and plenty of resources devoted to making me . You get an inactive Tardis."

" Really that simple ", Winter huffed Pouting . Winter's face showed his folded his arms against his chest. "Well where are we going." Winter suddenly remember he was basically kidnapped . He feels slightly infuriated.

" Well don't you hear it?" The Tardis asked Winter .

"Hear what ?" Winter uncrossed his arms and glanced at the Tardis male with a confused expression .

" Open your mind ," The Tardis walked over to him projecting some sort of energy through out the room.

Winter closed his eyes concentrating  
.

The Tardis male was extending his own mental status to winter.

Because of what the Tardis male did Winter began to hear it . Awful screams of pain and desperation filled his mind.

Winter looked up at the Tardis male . He couldn't find anything to say. His eyes reflected his mood . He felt lost.

The Tardis male spoke "I hear them the hole universe can".

" What is it ? Are they alright ?" Winter whispered staring at the controls.

" It is the stars they are ripping apart and bleeding out." The Tardis male walked back to his own controls

"What can I do to help?" Tears slid down Winter's face.

" Nothing it's happening everywhere . The space star creatures known as staria's and the earth's stars are all effected, millions a upon millions are affected."

The Tardis stopped moving .

Winter finally glanced around at the grudge style control room ,but before he could have a good look around the doors opened . Winter turned around to see what existed outside of the Tardis . Winter he could see that they are among the staria's the bright star creature.

He studied the scene in front of him with horror.

Several of the Staria's arms began to yank and pull away. The creature 's screamed as the limbs floated away.

Winter covered his mouth weeping. The tardis created a safety zone. The Tardis created an invisible ground to walk on. Winter ran out the door and immediately touched a dyeing creature.

The creature lashed in anguish Until Winter's hand reached it .

The Tardis male looked on interested in the action that was occurring

The creature noticed it's pain drifting away. Even it's limbs ripped away spilling out it's guts and forming little nobs.

The creature left behind a gaspy mental thought that said ,"thank you."

Pain ripped though winter's body .It was so unbearable he fell to his knees in agony. Winter forced himself to get up and move on to the next Staria. He kept moving taking the creature's pain. One right after another. He did this until he was just laying on the safety zone crying. Winter tried to stand but his limbs would not obey him.

The screams forged there way into his mind.

The Tardis walked over to him, and gently picked him up.

"Put me down put me down"! Winter screamed and thrashed in the Tardis man 's arms . Winter noticed he wasn't listening, " or carry me to them", he sobbed, "please ."

" No to many of them you'll never make it". The Tardis responded heading in inside himself.

Winter tried to fight . His body wouldn't response

The Tardis siighed as Winter reached out to touch one last staria. Winter blacked out.

The tardis laid him on the floor . He closed his doors smiling . Tardis man started up his controls. "You are a time lord. You have the ability to become one. Not many would help the helpless. not many would try. Many think that since there is nothing they can do , they should do nothing. I picked right."

Next time : The Tardis male moons the king of the universe ,and the ood need some saving


End file.
